A Dangerous Liaison
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella, due to certain circumstances, are involved in a clandestine relationship.  Forced to always meet in secret, they have a steamy, very intimate reunion in Rio, on the very beach where they first met.  Rated M for some language and a lemon.


**ENTRY FOR EdwardGetsFicd Contest**

**Title: **A Dangerous Liaison

**Fic Pic Used: **6

**Total Word Count: **5431

**Summary: **Edward and Bella, due to certain circumstances, are involved in a clandestine relationship. Forced to always meet in secret, they have a steamy, very intimate reunion in Rio, on the very beach where they first met. Rated M for some language and a lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights to Twilight.

**A/N:** Much love to my beta who got this contest ready on short notice.

* * *

I sat patiently waiting on the sand, just past the water's edge, looking out at the reflection of the moon on the water. It was a clear, beautiful night, and the light breeze in the air made the night comfortable and not too hot. I eagerly anticipated hearing the soft footfalls of my Bella in the sand coming towards me. It had been entirely too long since I was able to hold her in my arms again.

I checked the time again on my cell phone, getting more impatient by the minute, willing time to move faster. I knew I was early for our liaison, but I figured sitting out here was better than waiting in my room and pacing a hole in the plush carpet. I had entirely too much nervous energy, and at least out here I could expend it. If I was back in my hotel room, I would just feel the walls closing in.

We were all back in Rio, the place where it all began for me and Bella. I still remember clearly how she totally floored me the first time I saw her out here on this very beach wearing her very teeny bikini. The beach had been full of attractive, practically naked women that day, but I only had eyes for my Bella. The moment I laid eyes on her walking towards me, it was as if everything else disappeared and we were the only two people left in the world. I swear the experience seemed something out of a movie where time was almost at a standstill and my focus was entirely on her as she sashayed her way down the beach in slow motion, her wet hair being tossed about as she came in from her swim, and the rivulets of water still on her glowing, sun-kissed skin, glistened under the sun. Granted she was a brunette, and I had a thing for brunettes, Bella was still the most beautiful woman I had ever been fortunate enough to lay eyes on, and I'd seen my fair share of beautiful women from all over the world. Even my dick agreed, because the minute I saw her, it was already trying to jump out of my shorts to get to her.

I worked up the courage to sidle up to her and start a conversation, after I willed my erection down, of course. She, thankfully, didn't turn me away and actually found me to be amusing. I think part of my luck had to do with the fact that she liked finding another American on the Brazilian beach and that I wasn't crass and rude like some of the other men that were ogling her. Obviously, I hadn't been the only one appreciating her natural gorgeousness.

We talked and walked with one another for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was probably only minutes, until we reached a fairly isolated spot on the beach where we ended up sitting and gained some more privacy, since there was a sparse number of people around at the time. We talked about everything under the sun it seemed and really got to know one another better. I don't think I had ever divulged so much information to anyone in such a short amount of time, but she was just the easiest person to converse with.

I was immediately drawn to her, and fortunately for me, she felt the same way. I can't say if it was love at first sight for us for certain, but we both certainly felt an instant connection. I think, at some point, we both could've started to make out right there and then, we became that comfortable with one another, if we both hadn't had some modicum of decency; we only just met after all. It was clear that the sexual attraction was also quite strong. Obviously, a spark had ignited between Bella and I.

As we sat there and continued to bask in each other's presence, the time got away from us, the sun starting to set before we even knew it. I certainly had forgotten why I was there in the first place. I knew that Jasper had to have been looking for me and was probably seriously pissed at that point. I also knew that I may have ruined my chance at enticing the great Emmett McCarty to be my partner out on the AVP pro-circuit, which was entirely the reason I was in Rio at all, but at that moment I just couldn't bring myself to care.

All that mattered was the positively beautiful creature in front of me with the big doe eyes that I could get lost in for days. My mind didn't want to bother with anything else but Bella, her name being so apt, since I found that she was beautiful both inside and out. I remember thinking to myself how truly lucky I was to have found such a girl like Bella-attractive, curves in all the right places, intelligent, great sense of humor, just had the right amount of sass and feistiness, and with a great personality to boot; she was certainly a rarity in my world. I was definitely smitten.

We eventually parted ways that evening, but not before we exchanged our information and promises to contact one another later. In my mind, I had already been planning the perfect first date.

Unbeknownst to me at the time, Bella happened to be my future partner, Emmett's precious Lil Sis, and, therefore, was to be strictly off-limits romantically. Imagine the surprise for both Bella and I, when the very next day we were supposedly formally introduced, unknown to everyone else that we had already met. We, of course, played it off that we didn't know each other before then.

It was very disheartening to find out that I was only allowed to maintain a friendly and professional relationship with her, because as Emmett clearly pointed out, no one in the professional beach volleyball world was to date his adoptive sister, and most especially not I, his newly acquired partner. Emmett didn't think I was good enough for Bella, and it was of little consolation to me when Bella told me later that Emmett didn't think any man was good enough to date her. I also didn't expect Jasper to sort of agree with Emmett in that starting a romantic relationship with anyone was not a great idea at the moment, thinking that it would prove more of a distraction when, at present, we were trying to climb the ranks of the pro beach volleyball circuit. So, while my trip to Rio could be considered a success, since Jasper and I accomplished what we set out to do, which was to get the great Emmett McCarty to play with me out on the pro-AVP circuit, I still considered it a failure because I was going to have to give up Bella.

I was almost resigned to the fact that Bella and I were going to be over before we even actually begun. However, that was until Bella bravely approached me in secret before we were set to leave Brazil and asked that I not be dissuaded by the fact that a relationship between the two of us wasn't going to be approved of. Neither one of us could ignore the feelings we had instantly developed for one another. She wanted to be with me and was willing to try if I was. She didn't need to convince me further. I felt Bella was everything I wanted and needed in a woman and a relationship with her was definitely worth pursuing, no matter the odds. Before then, I had been fairly dejected, even seriously thinking about tossing my career just so that I could have a chance to have Bella's heart. I had professed to her as much, but Bella, being who she is, wouldn't hear of it; so, we both agreed to embark on this clandestine relationship, and thus far, we have been very good in maintaining our secret.

Of course, keeping our relationship secret reduced it to undercover dates, lots more moments apart than together, stealing time away whenever possible, constantly looking over our shoulders, lying so that we wouldn't be found out, and not being able to publicly show affection, display our true feelings, or claim one another. It also meant that both of us looked single for all intent and purposes and this was what caused the biggest problem in our situation. We both had to exercise a lot of patience, understanding, and restraint, which basically meant we both had to rein in our natural tendencies to want to see and touch one another all the time and our feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

Bella seemed to do better with that aspect than I. While I resisted the urge to gouge out the eyes of every guy out there that even dared to look at Bella lasciviously, I still couldn't help but be frustrated when she'd have to give her attention to other men under the guise that she was available. Luckily for me, Emmett helped greatly in that regard, keeping other suitors at bay for the most part.

I still also had yet to rein in my constant need to just be with Bella, even if it's just for a short period of time. I tend to take a lot of risks just to be able to see her; risks that could wind up getting us caught. Bella would always scold me on that, but I just can't help myself.

What can I say? I'm a needy, possessive, jealous fucker that's totally whipped by his girlfriend, who gets pretty lonely, impatient, and can't really function after long stretches of not being able to see, touch, or make love to said girlfriend. I knew it was what I signed up for when Bella and I began our relationship, but I can't help but get antsy after only a couple of days away from her, so I always take steps to remedy that. Bella was right in pointing out to me that I'm starting to get sloppy with all the risk-taking I'm doing; however, I just can't bring myself to stop. The one positive thing about all this is that I have an outlet for which I could take out any frustrations, out there on the court, and subsequently I am becoming a better player.

Bella certainly deserved better than all this crap we were putting ourselves through. She certainly deserved to be wined and dined, dated, and loved out in the open. Admittedly, I want nothing more than to shout it from the rooftops that she's mine and have her claim me in return, and be able to be with one another like a normal couple, but for now all this crap is a small price to pay so that we could at least be together under the circumstances. Not being together or giving one another up wasn't even an option for Bella and I. We had fallen in love and were determined to make our fucked-up situation work, no matter how difficult. We did have a plan to out ourselves eventually, but for right now, no one could know about us.

So, now here I sat waiting for my Bella to arrive. It's another one of our dangerous liaisons. Emmett and I had just won the tournament on this Rio stop on the circuit; it was our fourth straight victory, a well-fought and well-deserved win, and I wanted to celebrate with Bella. Bella thought it would be too risky, especially in picking this beach where we had first met, incidentally the beach where our current hotel sat, which just happened to be one of those random coincidences. She was right, of course, it was too risky that someone would see us and discover our secret, since all of the players and their entourages were booked at this hotel. It didn't have to be anyone in our group that had to notice. If anyone else from the circuit happened by us and noticed that things were more than friendly between Bella and I, word would surely get around to our group and our relationship would be blown wide open. However, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity and it was, admittedly, convenient, so I was willing to take the chance.

I was busy admiring the night view and listening to the sound of the softly crashing waves on the shore that I didn't hear anyone approach. Within moments soft arms encircled me around my middle, sending tingling sensations all over my body. I turned my head for a kiss and was met with Bella's luscious lips, hot and eager. Without ever breaking the kiss, Bella made her way onto straddling my lap, and for a time we were lost to our kissing. We finally broke away when we both needed breath.

"Well, hi," I said after catching my breath.

"Hi yourself. Fancy meeting you here," Bella replied with a soft giggle.

I looked around cautiously, making sure we were alone. Thankfully the beach was deserted. "Very funny, Swan. So, did you have trouble getting away?"

"No. I feigned a migraine after dinner, called it an early night, and just waited the time out in my room."

"Wouldn't Rosalie or worse, Emmett, want to check in on you?"

"Well, Rose came in earlier, on the way to their room, and I successfully acted my way through it. Besides, its a very good thing that you and Emmett won today, cause I'm pretty sure they're, um, celebrating as we speak, if you know what I mean."

I smirked at her, "You're becoming quite the actress, love."

She smirked back, "Well, I gotta be, or else we're in trouble. You do know that if Emmett ever accidentally finds out that we're together, especially that we've been keeping it a secret from him all this time, before we're even ready to tell him, he's going to drop you as a partner faster than you can say beach volleyball and put you in a world of hurt. Not only that, he'll probably end up calling my father, who would probably end up gathering a posse, and they'd all come and shoot you. I can't have that happening. You're too beautiful to get messed up like that and besides I love you."

"Hmm...yup, we certainly can't have that happening. It won't matter anyway if they mess me up, as you put it, because just the fact that they're going to keep me away from you would already kill me," I said truthfully, then moved in for another kiss.

I abruptly broke our kiss when a disturbing thought entered my head, ".God, Bella, what if Rose and Emmett finish their nookie and still want to check in on you and find you're not there?" I exclaimed, panicked.

"Shh...don't worry now. Bree has got us taken care of, if in case I enter their mind at any other point tonight. She's under strict orders to cover and create interference."

Ahh...Bree. The only person in the world that knows about us. She's Emmett and Rosalie's ward and a very smart, too smart for her own good actually, spunky, and lively ten year old kid that happened to have caught Bella and I kissing clandestinely in a custodian's closet at one of the tournaments earlier in the year.

Bree had told Bella and I that she already had her suspicions about us, like I said, too smart for her own good, and so thought to follow us when we both conveniently disappeared from the player's luncheon. As much as we tried to play it off, there was no fooling this kid, and so she became one of our biggest allies in an effort to keep our relationship a secret. Fortunately for us, she was on our side and agreed to help us out as much as possible. She'd keep our secret and since, as a kid, she was more inconspicuous, she did a lot of spying and providing interference for us. Bella and I had a good thing going with Bree, and we only had to pay her in Pretzel M&M's and the occasional favor, not that she wanted payment anyways. As a kid, all the secretive and spying stuff was really what got her juices flowing.

"So, you've got Bree monitoring her potential parents sexy time, just so we could be together tonight? .God, we're seriously corrupting that kid," I uttered.

"Well, basically, yeah, but she didn't mind. Actually, she was very glad to be in on another mission, even going as far as telling me it had been too long since we used her help. It was convenient since her room adjoins theirs, and it wasn't like it was anything she hadn't already heard before. Rose and Em, tend to be very loud with their lovemaking, and, apparently, that hasn't abated even with Bree in the house now. Bree is used to it, just like I had gotten used to it," Bella explained, not at all phased.

"But, she's a little girl. Doesn't she need to sleep?"

"Oh, you don't know Rose and Em very well, do you? Who could sleep with them going on and on like that in the next room? At least Bree could make better use of the time."

"Okay, that's entirely too much information I don't want about my partner. I'm never going to look at him the same way out on the court."

"I understand," Bella said with a chuckle, as she moved her face closer to mine and her eyes darted to my lips. "Hmm...now, can we shut up about Bree and everything else. I missed you so much today. I got all hot and bothered when you made that match-winning kill, cause you did it in such spectacular fashion, and it practically killed me not to be able to run over to you after the medals ceremony and plant a big one on those wonderful lips of yours to congratulate you. Not to mention, how you teased me all throughout the victory party, looking all hot and delectable. I hated the way that reporter was all over you, but I totally understood. You always look so good after a victory. Do you know that I've been wanting to just tear your clothes off all day," she said boldly.

My erection got impossibly harder at Bella's words, and I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Bella and I already knew what we both wanted and needed, and so there was really no sense in foreplay. It had been a whole day since we were able to hold and kiss one another like this, and a whole week since we were last intimate. Needless to say, it had been a long week for the both of us.

I grounded my erection on her, eliciting a moan, as my eyes raked over her form for the first time tonight. My eyes literally bulged out and a guttural groan escaped my lips as I took in what she was wearing. She was clad only in the bikini top she wore the day we met and tight, skinny jeans. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Christ, baby, you're wearing my favorite bikini," I managed to state, as my head started clouding over in lust.

Bella's eyes were now hooded and her voice came out low and raspy, "Of course, honey. I had to honor the place where we first met, and I figured that it would make things much easier. After all, we don't really have a lot of time. But, I threw on some jeans because I know how you love undressing me. I didn't want to make it too easy for you to get me naked," she finished off with a wink.

"Damn, woman, you never let me forget why I love you so much," I said, exuding lust. I couldn't wait to be sheathed inside her.

"And I love you very much too, Mr. Cullen," she responded in just a lusty tone.

Bella's exposed skin looked luminescent under the moonlight and her brown eyes twinkled in the night. She left her hair down and it swayed lightly in the breeze. She always looked beautiful, and I could never get enough of her. She grounded herself onto me as well, to gain some friction that she needed, and we both moaned in unison, relishing the sensations pulsing throughout our bodies. I knew that Bella was already eager, wet, and ready for me.

Admittedly, out here on the sand wasn't the most ideal place to make love, but in our situation, we had to take what we could get. It certainly looks to be more comfortable than fucking upright in a bathroom stall. I did try to prepare by bringing some blankets. Releasing my hold on Bella for a moment, I grabbed one of the blankets beside me and spread it out on the spot beside us. I then turned my attention back on Bella and captured her mouth with mine in another heated kiss.

As our kiss broke again, with both of us panting heavily, Bella grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and quickly pulled it off of me, discarding it somewhere nearby. She then tackled me with all the force of her weight, causing us to tumble down on top of the blanket together, with her lying atop of me.

She crashed her lips to mine, as her hands roamed all over my shirtless body, leaving goosebumps in their wake and sending tingles up and down my spine. My hand went to the button of her jeans and popped it open, next pulling the zipper down tooth by tooth, as our mouths opened up to one another and our tongues tasted and melded. Bella continued to moan into my mouth and ground into my groin, causing my dick to twitch with each contact. We both needed to breathe, so our lips reluctantly broke apart, and I began working a circuit of kisses wherever I could reach. Bella closed her eyes and relished every one of my open-mouth kisses on her skin, all the while, her sexy moans continued to come from her lips.

My hands roamed up and down her back, causing her to shiver from the sensation, finally resting on the swells of her ass. As I cupped her cheeks, she undid all the buttons of my button-fly then stuck a hand inside and palmed my cock above the fabric of my boxers, while the other gently tugged at the hair at the back of my head. My body was put into overdrive then and I quickly grabbed the waistband of her jeans and began to shimmy them down her hips. Bella lifted up slightly so I could push her jeans further down her legs, before I was able to completely divest her of it and discard it somewhere in the vicinity of my shirt. In turn, I lifted up my hips so that Bella could take off my pants.

I pushed her bikini bottom aside and palmed her pubic mound, then worked my fingers on down to play with her clit then tease her entrance. She groaned and I growled, feeling how wet she was. She freed my length from my boxers, before pulling those off of me too, and began to stroke my shaft, while I placed two fingers inside her and expertly played her until her body shuddered with the force of her first orgasm.

I then untied her bikini top with my free hand and let it fall away from her, and with her breasts exposed, I took a nipple into my mouth, licking and sucking away, before she could even come down from her climax. My fingers that were inside her continued to thrust in and out of her and I would occasionally throw in touching her folds and clit, as I alternated nipping and sucking on each of her nipples, while massaging the other breast.

By now, I knew her body well, and I knew that with all the stimulation I was giving her currently, I wasn't really allowing her to come down from the waves of her orgasm, instead I was building her up again. It was exactly how I wanted it, to keep her drowning in pleasure. I could feel her inner walls throb with each pass of my fingers, and I could tell by the sound of her accelerated breathing and the way she began to fumble with stroking my length, that she was close again to coming.

Her body trembled above me and her hands left my cock and pushed down on my abs, signaling her need for release. I took her nipple more roughly and increased the pace of my fingers and she fell over the edge with a strangled scream.

I had enough of the teasing, my cock was already so hard, I felt I could pulverize stone with it. It was my turn to get some relief. I was more than ready to be inside her.

I flipped us over and blindly grabbed for my jeans, grabbing the condom I had placed in the back pocket. I quickly rolled it onto my length and divested Bella of her bikini bottom, then lined myself up at her entrance. Bella kissed me along my jawline as I pushed into her heat. I moaned at the pleasure of being sheathed in her warmth and gave her time to adapt to the feel of her sex stretching to accommodate me, before starting slow thrusts in and out of her center. I filled her to the hilt and her hips started to meet mine thrust for thrust, and soon we fell into a pleasurable rhythm.

The feel of Bella was amazing and I could never talk during the act, because the pleasure always drove me to incoherency. Instead of talking to her, I always tried to express my depth of feeling for her through my actions, lovingly worshiping her with each gentle touch and searing kiss. To this day, it still boggled my mind how every time we had sex, whether we fucked or made love, it always felt like the first time for us-intense, emotional, and absolutely perfect.

"Oh, God, Edward...I'm so close again. Please, take me over the edge now," Bella called out and I obliged, feeling my impending release as well.

I began to drive into her faster and harder and soon enough we climaxed together, stifling the sounds of our ecstasy with our mouths on one another. I rolled off of Bella and removed the condom from my cock, tying it up and putting it aside to be discarded later. I laid back down on the blanket and cuddled Bella close to my side, her head resting wearily on my chest. I grabbed the second blanket and placed it over us. We laid there silent, basking in our post-coital glow, while my fingers combed through her hair and she drew invisible symbols on my chest. We were both sated and had big smiles on our faces, all the tension of the day having faded with our intimate act.

"Are you okay?" I muttered, breaking the silence.

"Mmm...more than okay," Bella lazily answered. "I'm sure I'll be more than a little sore tomorrow, but that's fine. I'm good now until we're able to set up another meeting. Thank you. As usual, everything was perfect."

"Remind me to repay Bree for helping to give us this time tonight," I asked her.

"I'll take care of it. I definitely owe her a shopping trip for all she's done for us lately. She's been very good at distracting Emmett and keeping everyone else oblivious."

"I'll take her shopping too, when we get back to L.A. I owe her a lot and I'm very grateful that the others aren't as observant as her," already making a mental note to schedule it.

"She'll like that. She does enjoy her outings with her Uncle Edward," Bella responded.

Just then we heard the faint sound of a small vehicle in the distance, getting closer. It was more than likely the beach patrol.

Bella sighed, "I guess we better get going."

"Shit! The time is never enough is it?"

"No, but having even this little time with you is better than not being able to spend time together at all. Oh God, when you and Emmett go off to those few stops in Europe and I can't be there...that's going to be killer," her voice suddenly got very small and I could tell she was starting to choke up.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Let's not think about that now. That's still a few weeks away, and I promise we'll more than make up for the separation before then, okay?" I stated soothingly in hopes to comfort her. She knew that I always came through with my promises. "C'mon, we both got to get back to our rooms."

"Okay," she said, resigned.

We hurriedly got dressed, so as not to be discovered. I grabbed the condom and shuffled to a nearby trash receptacle, as Bella picked up and folded the blankets and started to walk back in the direction of the hotel, just in time for a couple of beach patrol officers on two ATVs to pass us by. I lagged behind, so as not to draw attention that we were on the beach together, before joining her mid-way and holding her hand. She happily squeezed my fingers and we walked in companionable silence to the hotel, lost in our own thoughts.

We stopped in the darkness just short of the entrance. We held each other in a tight embrace for a time, not wanting to have our time together end. Parting after our liaisons like this never got any easier.

"You don't know how much I wish I could spend the night with you. I think it would be awesome to wake up with you in the morning," I muttered into her ear.

"As much as I'd like that too, we better not push our luck," Bella said matter-of-factly. "We've gotten this far concealing our relationship because we've been smart."

"Ugh," I groaned. "I know. It still doesn't stop me from wishing it every night."

"I wish it was that way too, but you know what... I don't allow myself to get sad about it. I just keep thinking that all of our time apart makes our reunions all the better."

"My girl. Ever the optimist. Another thing I love about you," I professed enthusiastically and pulled her in for one final kiss.

We broke apart and it was Bella's turn to groan, "Uh, you keep doing things like that, and I'm going to want to throw caution to the wind and take you to my room. We better stop. I need to get going and you need to take a cold shower," she chuckled mostly to herself. "I'll see you on the plane in a few hours, okay, baby."

"I can hardly wait, love. Keep your phone on, cause you know I'm going to be sexting you the whole flight and possibly entice you to join me in the Mile High Club," I playfully expressed, wagging my eyebrows in the process, causing Bella to laugh in amusement.

It was my attempt at bringing lightness back into our evening. There was always a heaviness in the air whenever we were getting ready to part ways.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart," I uttered as I kissed her temple.

Bella nodded then turned and walked away, warily watching to see if there was anyone in the lobby area before walking on in. I watched her retreating form until I could no longer see her, before entering the hotel myself and taking the stairs up to my floor. I was going to have that cold shower and relieve the now straining erection in my jeans, the result of the effect Bella always had on me. Then I planned to finally get some rest, falling asleep with thoughts of Bella on my mind.


End file.
